The Window
by simplystupified77
Summary: Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena have a girl's night in their dormroom at Whitmore College. The night slowly leads into discussion of Caroline's fears of her relationship with a certain Original. Post TVD 5x18.


**So does anyone else notice how Damon is totally team Klaroline? Maybe that's why I love him so damn much. But more than anything, I loved Elena's reaction to Damon about Klaus and Caroline. We all saw that hint of a smile on her face. Damon and Elena both knew it was bound to happen. **

**Anyways, this piece kept kind of swirling around in my head and I just had to get it down. We haven't had many Bonnie/Caroline/Elena interactions lately, and this is my interpretation of Bonnie and Elena's reactions to Caroline's hook-up with Klaus. I hope you all enjoy! xoxoxo**

The rain was slowly pitter-pattering against the windowpane, the gray clouds covering the sky signaling that the sun was disappearing. Out of habit, Caroline took to peering out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of something (or rather, someone) she knew she would never see. It was unbearable really. Lately, he had been consuming her thoughts.

Caroline sighed as she headed to her mini-fridge, grabbing two blood bags and a bottle of vodka. Once she stood up, she glanced at the window one last time before resigning to the other side of the room, towards the fireplace.

Elena was clearing the area in front of the massive fireplace, laying down pillows and blankets in a circle, but clearing a space in the center for the three shot glasses she set down. Caroline handed her the bottle and blood before taking her seat on the floor.

"Let's go Bonnie, move that ass over here!" hollered Caroline to the bathroom door, which Bonnie was currently preoccupying.

"Be there in a second! Elena, would you grab the popcorn from the microwave?" Bonnie yelled through the door. Elena used her vampire speed to grab the popcorn and bring it back over to their circle. Just as she sat down, Bonnie joined the circle.

"I can't believe we're actually going to have a normal, college, care-free night," said Bonnie surprisingly. Elena grinned and began pouring three shots of vodka, mixing two of the shots with blood for herself and Caroline.

"I, for one, am glad. We need this. When's the last time we had a girl's night? For once, no crazy Mystic Falls drama," proclaimed Caroline, taking the shot in her hand that Elena passed to her. The smell of the blood mixed with the vodka awakened her senses immediately. She couldn't wait to take the first shot in what hopefully would be many more tonight.

"And for one night, no boy drama," Elena said a little too happily, faking a smile for her friends. Caroline and Bonnie glanced at one another, but before they could say anything, Elena held up her shot glass, signaling for the others to do the same.

"Cheers to care-free, boy-free night!" Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline smiled at eachother and clinked their shots together before downing their shots at vampire and ghost speeds. Elena began busying herself by filling up their shot glasses.

"Elena, if you need to talk…" Bonnie started but Elena immediately interrupted her by saying, "Let's play a game! Like we used to. Truth or Dare?" she asked as she passed around the shots. Caroline and Bonnie grinned and nodded, reminiscing about their childhood games of Truth or Dare.

"Okay, after every round, we have to take a shot," Elena explained. She clearly wanted to get wasted tonight. No one could blame her. She just ended things with Damon again and was having a hard time with the breakup.

"I'll go first!" Caroline began. "Bonnie, truth or dare?"

Bonnie pondered the choice.

"Hmm..dare," she selected bravely. Caroline let out a mischievous smile.

"I dare you to take a shot with blood mixed in it!" Bonnie let out a disgusted face and Elena giggled, pouring some blood to Bonnie's shot. Bonnie sighed and scrunched up her nose.

"Cheers," she said sarcastically as she took a deep breath before downing the shot. Her face was even more disgusted as she set the shot glass down.

"Urgh, that's disgusting." She grimaced and decided on how best to get Caroline back later. She watched the other girls take their shots.

"Elena, truth or dare?" Elena contemplated her options and figured she would be safer with dare. She just wasn't ready to pick truth, as she knew her friends would inevitably ask her questions about Damon.

"Dare. Make it good!" Bonnie and Caroline exchanged knowing glances and tried to hide their small smiles.

"I dare you….to make out with Caroline," Bonnie smiled mischievously. Caroline's eyes widened in surprise. She was not expecting that for Elena's dare. The thought of kissing Elena was not horrible, but it had never crossed her mind before. Elena shrugged and grabbed her face suddenly.

"Elen-" But Caroline was cut off as Elena began to make-out with her. They were light kisses and each could taste the leftover blood and vodka from eachothers' previous drinks. Elena was surprised at how good Caroline was at kissing. After a couple seconds, they broke apart and immediately took their shots.

"Wow Elena, aggressive much?" Caroline laughed. Elena just smirked. It was Caroline's turn and Elena was secretly hoping she would pick truth.

"Care, truth or dare?" Caroline weighed her options. Since there had been two dares, she decided to switch it up with truth. Elena beamed.

"Caroline, how many times did you have sex with Klaus? And don't lie, I know you were gone the entire day!" Bonnie glanced from Caroline to Elena, shocked that Elena even knew about the two. Katherine had inhabited Elena's body for the past three weeks, so there was no way Elena remembered the gossip about Caroline and Klaus.

"Wait, Elena, how do you know about that…I told Katherine..not you," Caroline began, surprised with Elena's question. Elena poured the shots and looked back up at her best friend.

"Damon filled me in. And I'm really sorry you told her, Care. Katherine is such a bitch for outing you to Tyler." Caroline just looked down sadly. Being reminded of her shaky relationship with Tyler saddened her. She wasn't happy without him in her life, even as a friend. But she couldn't blame him for hating her, Klaus did kill his mother.

"Am I a horrible person guys?" Caroline asked sadly as she looked at her hands in her lap.

"I know Klaus killed Tyler's mom and Aunt Jenna and thousands of other people, but there was just something about him." Elena and Bonnie looked at eachother before getting up to sit beside their blonde best friend.

"Caroline, at this point, we've all done pretty horrible things. Klaus may be the biggest and baddest of us all, but that in no way makes you a horrible person," started Bonnie as Elena interjected.

"Yeah, Care, just look at me and Damon. He killed Aaron, Matt, Jeremy, and hundreds of other people for the sake of killing and I'm still in love with him," Elena embarrassingly admitted.

"So you guys don't hate me for sleeping with Klaus?" Caroline asked seriously. Her friends just grinned and grabbed her hands.

"Care, we could never hate you. Sure, we were surprised when we found out but I've realized we're not much different from Klaus. We've all killed. Whether it's one person or 1000 people, we've all taken a life. It's a horrible feeling but I'm beginning to realize that we aren't humans anymore. We're vampires, Care. Sure, I'll always hate Klaus for taking Aunt Jenna away from me, but I'll also love him for saving yours and Damon's life, twice," said Elena.

"Yeah, I mean, look at Stefan. He's the nicest guy with the purest heart but he's done some pretty terrible things," Bonnie added. Caroline just smiled sadly at her friends and hugged them both.

"Thank you guys. I needed to hear that. And to answer your question…seven," Caroline blushed with her admittance. Elena and Bonnie's eyes widened at her response. Caroline ignored their widened gaze and took her shot, trying to hide behind her glass.

"Alright Care, forget the game, we want to hear all the details!"

"No way!"

"Come on!" "No, come on, you have to. We're your best friends." After much nagging, Caroline finally relented.

"Alright, alright. Basically he found me in the woods and started flirting with me like usual. I obviously tried to ignore him but then the conversation got kind of serious. He promised me that if I confessed about my real feelings for him, he would never come back to Mystic Falls," Caroline began slowly. She was surprised at how sad this statement truly made her feel. He really was never coming back. She frowned and continued.

"I decided that was probably best for everyone in Mystic Falls, including myself. So, instead of telling him how I felt, I showed him.. I kissed him," she admitted, feeling the red in her cheeks heating up. Bonnie looked surprised but Elena just grinned.

"Wait, you kissed him? You didn't tell me that!" Bonnie proclaimed as she lightly slapped Caroline on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I did kiss him first. And it felt so amazing to kiss him, guys. And so it eventually lead to more and yeah…" Caroline struggled to find a sufficient way to describe the amazingness that was that day. When she closed her eyes she could still feel herself pinned against the tree, with his bare torso pressed against her. His irresistible accent whispering dirty words in her ear. His stubble slightly grazing her neck. His hands all over her lower waist. Him inside her.

She opened her eyes to see her best friends staring back at her.

"Caroline…you love him, don't you…" Elena asked, although she already knew the answer. It was all over her blonde friend's face. It's what her face looked like whenever she thought of Damon.

"No! I don't know…maybe…" Caroline stammered, sure her entire face was flushing red now. She could feel the tears beginning to sting her eyes. She hoped that by keeping Klaus away, she would be able to forget about her feelings. Instead, he constantly consumed her thoughts. She found herself continually replaying that day in her mind, over and over. It was the most all-consuming experience she had ever had and she had never thought one person could make her feel this way. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't deny her feelings any longer.

"Then why would you make him promise to never come back! I catch you looking out the window when you think no one is looking Care. It makes sense now. You're hoping he'll break his promise," Bonnie explained, grabbing Caroline's hand and smiling at her friend to make her feel better. Caroline just hung her head.

"He's all I think about guys. I can't close my eyes without seeing him. That's why I've been throwing myself into all that Traveler drama with Stefan and Enzo, to distract myself. Even Enzo reminds me of him," Caroline cried out as she put her head in her hands. She had to tell her friends about graduation night. That was something she had kept to herself, but now that they knew all this, it was time to tell them.

"On graduation night, Klaus made me a promise. He told me he intended to be my last love, however long it takes. That's how I knew he loved me. And it was such a great thing to hear. No one ever put me first like he did. Ever."

Bonnie squirmed and Elena squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Caroline, don't say that, that's not tru-" Elena began but Caroline cut her off.

" Yes it is Elena. Matt, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy…they were and will always put you before me. Even with Tyler, I was never his first priority or else he would have given up on his stupid revenge fantasy and stayed here with me. Klaus is the only person who's ever really given me attention and…I enjoyed that. Far more than I cared to admit," Caroline admitted sadly, lowering her gaze. Elena just sat silently, taking in her best friend's words. She was so caught up with the Salvatores that she never imagined how her friends must have felt since the brothers appeared in her life.

"I'm so sorry Caroline. I never once thought about what it must be like for you, or for you, Bonnie. The boys always risk their lives to put me first and I've never thanked you guys for putting me first as well. You've both sacrificed so much for me and I'll never be able to truly thank you," said Elena seriously.

"Elena, that's what friends do. You've sacrificed plenty for us and you've probably lost the most out of all of us. You deserve to be someone's priority," Bonnie explained as Caroline nodded her head. Elena just grinned and handed the girls another shot. They clinked their glasses and downed their drinks.

"You know what, we all do. Caroline, if Klaus is the only person who makes you feel like a priority, then what are you still doing here? If he is who you want to be with, then be with him. If you're looking for my approval, then you have it. Go get your man!" added Elena enthusiastically. Caroline could only widen her gaze in surprise.

"Really? You think I should just stop my life here, head to New Orleans and never look back? What about school? What about my mom? What about..us?" she added, squeezing both Bonnie and Elena's hands tighter.

"You have to do what makes you happy Care. And obviously Klaus does or else you wouldn't be looking out the window for him every five minutes," said Bonnie smartly. Elena nodded. But, in the back of her mind, Caroline was worried about something.

"But what if it doesn't work out. What if I can't be his priority? What if I can't handle being with someone like him? Or worse..what if I become like him?"

Elena and Bonnie exchanged heavy glances, contemplating Caroline's admittance of her fears.

"Care, you'll never know unless you try. If it doesn't work out, you can always come back home and we'll be here to help you pick up the pieces. That's what friends are for, and guess what, you have us forever," Elena added with smile. Caroline chuckled back and pulled both her friends into a hug.

"I love you guys," Caroline stated as she glanced towards the window one last time, smiling, knowing she was finally going to leave it for his doorstep.

**So there you have it guys, I hope you enjoyed. I'm genuinely curious to know what you guys think? Do you think Bonnie and Elena would have reacted differently? Were they too nice? Let me know what you think, I would definitely appreciate it! xoxoxo**


End file.
